legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars
Padmé Amidala Anakin Skywalker |epi= |hub=The Resolute (Republic) The Invisable Hand (Separatist) |release=March 22, 2011 |rating=E10 |systems=PC Nintendo DS PlayStation 3 PlayStation Portable Xbox 360 Wii }} Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars is a game for the PS3, PSP, Xbox 360, Wii, DS, and PC consoles based on The Clone Wars animated series, developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts and TT Games, released in March 2011 and is the latest game of the Lego Star Wars video game series and has both single-player and multiplayer gameplay modes. Gameplay Gameplay in Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars is similar to the previous titles in the series, and other Lego games. Up to two players can switch between different characters to fight enemies in combat, solve puzzles, and progress through various levels. It introduces a few novelties, including scene swap, where players can switch between teams in separate locations to complete multi-part objectives, and boss battles. The game also features some real-time strategy elements, such as commanding large ground armies across battlefields. Also, the space fights have been remodelled to use a more instinctive, 3D-space battle sensation.6 It is set during the Clone Wars animated series, as well as certain scenes from Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, unlike the original games, which featured characters from the six films of Star Wars such as Lego Star Wars: The Video Game and Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy.7 The console version of the game features 115 characters. The portable version features 77 characters. The version for the PSP, 3DS, and DS have some differences from the console version. For example, the ground battles are not featured. The portable version features unlockable minigames like Snowball Fight, Volleyball Droids and more. The rooms where vehicles are are also not available to test in the ship itself unlike on the console version. Some levels are removed from the portable version. Some characters such as the Galactic Marine, Chi Cho, Ryo Chuchi, Thi-Sen and others, are featured on the portable version but not on the console version. New Features Overall, the game engine used by previous Lego Star Wars games has been upgraded. It can now hold more than 200 moving units or objects on-screen. The graphics are more detailed than before, and the lighting has been improved. New features include scenarios in which players can command large armies of clones to battle against droid armies (although not on DS), and Story Swap mode, in which players can switch between two characters in different areas whose stories run simultaneously. The game includes split screen combat. All new character features include lightsaber throwing, picking up droids and stepping on certain pads in which Jedi do "combo moves" to destroy certain objects. Vehicle levels have been altered; now, players can land their ship and begin fighting on foot (similar to Star Wars: Battlefront II). All the original elements seen in previous Lego Star Wars games have returned. The hub has also been changed, taking place in a Republic Cruiser named the Resolute and also a Separatist Ship the Invisible Hand. Characters can be purchased on these ships- Separatists on the Invisible Hand; characters from the Republic on the Resolute.89 Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Gold Super Battle Droid * * *Battle Droid Commander * * * * * * * * *Geonosian Guard *Workout Clone Trooper * *Undead Geonosian *Destroyer Droid *Heavy Super Battle Droid * *Clone Pilot *MSE-6 * * * * * *Senate Commando (Captain) * * * * *Admiral Ackbar (Classic) *Captain Antilles (Classic) *Chewbacca (Classic) *Han Solo (Classic) *Lando Calrissian (Classic) *Princess Leia (Classic) *Luke Skywalker (Classic) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Classic) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Classic) *Rebel Commando (Classic) * *Boba Fett (Classic) *Greedo (Classic) *Darth Maul (Classic) *Darth Sidious (Classic) *Darth Vader (Classic) *Darth Vader Battle Damaged (Classic) * *Imperial Guard (Classic) *Clone Shadow Trooper (Classic) *Stormtrooper (Classic) *Tusken Raider (Classic) * * * * * * * * * Levels Prologue *Geonosian Arena Count Dooku #The Battle of Geonosis #Gungan General #Jedi Crash #Defenders of Peace #Weapons Factory #Legacy of Terror General Grievous #Duel of the Droids #Shadow of Malevolence #Destroy Malevolence #Lair of Grievous #Rookies #Grievous Intrigue Asajj Ventress #The Hidden Enemy #Ambush! #Blue Shadow Virus #Storm over Ryloth #Innocents of Ryloth #Liberty on Ryloth Epilogue *The Zillo Beast Separatist Missions *Hostage Crisis *Castle of Doom Abilities *Jedi *Sith *Blaster *Protocol *Astromech *Hover *High-Jump *Shortie *Walkie-Talkie *Clone Trooper *Separatist *Bounty Hunter *Explosive *Rapid Fire *Other Extras External links Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Images